Grim Reaper (entity)
The Grim Reaper is a recurring element in the series. Its appearance differs in every installment, but they share a distinct similarity, they are summoned whenever someone uses Death or Doom, more frequently the former. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Grim Reaper in its first appearance was summoned through the spell Death (called RUB in the NES version and Reaper in the ''Origins version). A skeletal figure wearing a red cape appears, beckoning the target's soul and slicing it downwards with its scythe. Or, if using another spell, throws back his cloak, and four skulls come out, attach to the soul, and fly upwards. ''Final Fantasy IV The Black Magic spells Doom and Death summon the Reaper upon the target. Here, the Reaper appears shrouded in black, a skull with red eyes, and carries a dark scythe. Final Fantasy V The Blue Magic Doom summons the Reaper. [[wikipedia:Hitodama|''Hitodama]] will appear around the target, followed by the Grim Reaper who will float away. The Reaper is dressed in faded red robes and carrying a silver colored scythe. It also appears when the player uses Predict and it has the Pestilence effect. ''Final Fantasy VI The Death spell summons the Reaper. Again in its red cloak and a scythe, it appears out of thin air and carries the target's soul skywards while laughing. Final Fantasy VII The Death spell from the Destruct Materia (also seen in Cait Sith's attack "Game Over" from his "Slots" Limit Break) summons the Reaper. Black smoke blows from above, and out of it the Reaper appears wearing its red cloak. It swings its scythe across the target. Note that this is the only way to summon the Reaper; other Death spells such as Doom summons an elongated skull instead. Final Fantasy VIII The Reaper's appearances differ, with its color scheme being black, red, and purple. It has a dark mouthless head, and wears a horned skull on it. Its back has bat-like wings, and its red hands carry a darkened scythe. Summoned using both the spell Death and the command Doom. Final Fantasy IX Here, the Reaper wears brownish robes with a skull as its head. It appears with three spells, Lv5 Death, Death, and Doom. Final Fantasy X The Reaper's appearance is similar to the Malaysian penanggal: a bodiless shriveled head. It wears a horned headdress and a cape, and has only a clawed left hand. With that clawed hand it reaches into the target, extracting its soul and crushing it, killing the target. Final Fantasy Versus XIII A Goddess of Death is present in the mythology of the game. A painting depicting her has been featured in recent scans. She looks similar to the character depicted on the logo of the ''Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy XIII. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Grim Reaper appears when the Doom counter reaches zero. It will appear above the target, laugh maniacally and then draws the target's soul towards it, KOing them. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift'' A bunch of Reapers fly over the battlefield, which turns red. Category:Miscellaneous